Lost With Glee 5
by glost
Summary: The Queen and The Death
1. Chapter 1

**Glee/LOST crossover**

Ep. 5

All Rights Reserved to the show's creators and employees

Any songs and lyrics rights belong to its writers and composers.

Part 1

Quinn Fabray was walking through the jungle picking up sticks here and there.

Quinn: I thought we are abandoning this whole signal fire thing.

Mercedes: We were but there just to many people with their hopes still high.

Artie: well let those people have their hopes. Shoot I kinda am hoping we get back soon too.

Quinn: Why?

Artie: So I can run to my parents and tell them I missed them.

Mercedes: Oh I see what you did there.

Quinn rolls her eyes.

Quinn: he has been talking about this non-stop.

Artie: Oh come on. Some support. Hello I'm walking over here.

Quinn: Can we go back now?

Artie: Yeah, yeah whatever.

Mercedes: So did you guys here about Claire?

Quinn: What happened with Claire?

Mercedes: She's been having nightmares about peple kidnapping her or something.

Quinn: That's scary.

Mercedes: I know. Maybe we should give her a visit.

Quinn: Yes she could use some friends.

Artie: Or one with benefits.

Artie nodded his head in a direction and Quinn and Mercedes turn their heads to see Charlie walking through the jungle to the caves. Quinn and Mercedes laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Matt was walking across the beach. He was ready. He had been practicing this for days now. He was ready.

Matt: Hey Sugar.

Sugar: Hi Matt.

Matt: I was wondering if maybe you want, you could come with me to pick some fruit?

Sugar: Sure.

Matt: Okay! Let's go get some sacks.

They walk off together. Sam was a few feet away feeling a little jealous that Matt and Sugar were walking off together.

Santana: Oh crap.

Sam: What?

Santana: I know that look.

Sam: What are you talking about?

Sam now has a guilty look on his face.

Santana: And I definitely know that look.

Sam: I gotta go.

Santana: Okay but listen it's none of my business…

Sam: No it really isn't.

Santana: But if you are going to even think about cheating you gotta be better at hiding it.

Sam: What do you mean?

Santana: everyone has this look on them even when they are going to cheat.

Sam: Really?

Santana: Of course. I saw it on both Quinn and Rachel when they cheated on Finn and when Quinn on you. Even on Finn when he cheated with me on Rachel.

Sam: Is it obvious?

Santana: Well with me because I am the Queen at cheating but with girls they do kinda have this sixth sense with cheating.

Sam: How can I get rid of it?

Santana: Stop thinking about cheating.

Sam: But I feel stuck. I love Mercedes. But I think I might like someone else.

Santana: Do you want my advice or good advice?

Sam: Both.

Santana: Cheat on her ass, it's not like you don't deserve to have some fun. But if you want to be a goody two shoes. Think about which girl you love more.

Sam stared out into the water thinking about his past girlfriends. Quinn was sweet to him. And he had no doubt that she had loved him. But she cheated and lied to him about it. (Do I really want to hurt Mercedes like that?) Then Santana, who also cheated (She at least had the decency to tell me to my face.) Then Mercedes (I feel her love. I know it's real with her with her. Maybe she's the one for me.)

Santana: You don't have to decide now, but you should before she catches you. I won't say a word. Just think about it.

Sam Sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Matt and Sugar were walking along the beach passing by the shelters and fires that were built.

Matt: So how have you been?

Sugar: I've been okay. I am getting tired of doing all this work though.

Matt: Are you not used to manual labor.

Sugar: No I just have people to pat to do these things for me.

Matt: Well maybe you could call me if you ever need help.

Sugar: Okay definitely.

Matt: So Sugar you want to have lunch together today?

Sugar got a worried look on her face.

Sugar: Are you asking me on a date?

Matt: Maybe if you want to?

Sugar: Listen Matt, I like you. And don't get me wrong I would totally like date you but I kinda like someone else.

Matt: What? Well who? Everyone else is too old, too young, gay, or with someone else.

Sugar: Exactly.

Matt: What does that even mean?

Sugar: It's what it means.

Matt: Fine I see how it is. You would rather be alone then be with me.

Sugar: No Matt.

Matt walks away from her.

Flash

Kurt: I feel so bad for Claire.

Blaine: I hope she is better.

Dave: I keep hearing someone tried to stab her.

Lauren: Who would do that?

Puck: I hear it was just a dream.

Blaine: Has she been getting rest.

Dave: Jack said her baby seems healthy.

Kurt: Then what I the problem?

Lauren: Maybe she's just scared she's pregnant and alone on an island.

Kurt: But that's the thing, she's not alone.

Mike: hey guys.

Tina: Mr. Schue is calling a meeting.

The group gets up and follows Mike Tina.

Flash

Will and Emma were standing in front of Quinn, Artie, and Mercedes. Mike, Tina, Puck, Lauren, Kurt, Blaine, and Dave walk up. Then Matt walked up and Sugar. Sam and Santana then walked up, after Brittany, And lastly Finn and Rachel.

Will: Alright, so Miss Pillsbury and I talked it over. And we decided that it would be safer if we all moved to the caves.

Artie: Are you sure that's a good idea Mr. Schue?

Puck: Shut up dude. That's what I'm talking about Mr. S.

Rachel: I'm sure that the place is safe structurally but what about what's been happening to Claire? I mean is she safe to be around?

Mercedes: Who's to say she is dangerous?

Will: She may be having some trouble with dealing with her current circumstances but she hasn't harmed any one.

Emma: Jack has already confirmed that there is plenty of room for all of us.

Will: So the shelters will be given to the rest of the camp.

Emma: You guys need to pack your belongings and once we are set we move out towards the caves.

Will: Get ready guys.

With that the kids moved about going to their shelters and packing personal belongings.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Puck: Finally Mr. Schue listens to me. I mean I have been begging him to move us to the caves for weeks now.

Rachel: I don't think he did it because you said Puck.

Puck: Girl everyone listens to me whether they want to or not.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked to the fire that they had built for religious purposes.

Puck: If you didn't then this wouldn't be here.

Rachel: Whatever Puckerman.

Flash

Lauren: Do you ever get annoyed that your girl friend goes and spends an hour a day with my boyfriend?

Finn: No because I completely trust Rachel.

Lauren: And I trust Puck. I don't trust Rachel.

Finn: And I don't trust Puck.

Lauren: I guess we agree that we don't trust each other's partners.

Finn: Wanna go get some fruit?

Lauren: Yeah I could finish packing later.

Finn and Lauren pass by an arguing couple named Nicki and Palo.

Finn: I am so glad my relationship is not that bad.

Lauren: Same here. It would possibly lead to physical violence for us.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Sam is at his shelter packing up some shirts in his suit case (okay Mercedes, definitely Mercedes. That is who I pick.)

Mercedes: Hey Sam almost ready?

Sam: Yes.

Mercedes: Alright. I got a deal for you. I'll go ahead and pick out the best spot for us if you take our bags.

Sam: But what about Mr. S?

Mercedes: I asked him if I could visit Claire already but I'll really be checking out the spot.

Sam: Okay but we gotta talk when I get there okay?

Mercedes: Okay, love you.

Sam: Love you too.

They kiss.

Sam: See you.

Mercedes: Bye.

Sam felt strange right then, like he should tell her to wait with him. But he pushed it away.

Flash

Will: What time is it Emma?

Emma: OH how I wish I knew. My watch broke a couple of days ago.

Will: Well are you almost ready?

Emma: I might be soon, why don't you just take the kids that ready now and I'll take the rest later.

Will: Okay, I'll see you later.

He kisses Emma and picks up his pack and walks out. He walks over to the clubs main fire pit and he sees Blaine, Kurt, Dave, Artie, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Sam packed and ready.

Will: Hey if you guys are ready we are gonna head out now.

Rachel: Can we wait? Finn is almost done packing.

Puck: So is Lauren.

Will: Sorry guys we need to get going ow. Emma is going to lead the next group. Don't worry everyone is going to be fine. Sam got this feeling in his stomach again.

Flash

Hurly: So you are Finn Hudson from Lima Ohio and you are 18.

Finn: Yes, I was on a school trip with the student from my glee club.

Hurly: Okay and so far from what I have here that's Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Lucy Fabray, Blaine Anderson, David Karofsky, Samuel Evans, Arthur Abrams and Noah Puckerman.

Finn: Yes, but there's more.

Lauren walked up to Finn.

Lauren: You almost ready?

Hurly: Can I get your info for the census.

Lauren Zizes, 17, Lima Ohio, on school trip with glee club. Can we go now Finn?

Finn: Yeah, see ya Hurly.

Hurly: Bye guys.

Lauren and Finn walked to the main fire pit.

Finn: What? Rachel said that we were meeting here.

Lauren: Maybe they left without us.

Matt walked up to them.

Matt: What happened? I saw Mr. Schue and mostly everyone else here a few minutes ago.

Emma walked up.

Emma: I'm gonna take the rest of you guys when everyone else is ready.

Hurly: Hey need your name.

Lauren: holy crap again?!

Matt: Matthew Rutherford, 17, Lima Ohio, School trip, goodbye now.

Hurly: Okay you're good.

Hurly walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Mercedes was walking through the jungle when she heard some fighting. She peeked over to see Claire with her bags headed towards the beach. Charlie was behind her trying to make her stay. Then Claire started to complain about her baby (oh my god not now) Charlie ran into the jungle to go get Jack and Mercedes decided she needed someone now.

Mercedes: OH my god Claire, do you need help?

Claire: Can you just hold my hand?

Mercedes: Don't worry I am here for you.

Flash

Hurly: Okay so Sugar Motta, Brittany Pierce, and Santana Lopez, got it thanks.

Sugar, Brittany and Santana all rolled their eyes.

Santana: Finally, thank god that's over.

Sugar: Come on some people are already there waiting.

Sugar, Santana, and Brittany walk to the meeting spot and wait.

Santana: Are we ready yet?

Matt: We still gotta wait for Mike and Tina.

Santana: Those two are probably rolling around in the jungle grass having some fun.

Brittany: Is the cave gonna have a bird to play records like the one in the Flintstones?

Mike and Tina walk up with their packs.

Mike: Sorry guys, Hurly was interrogating us.

Tina: But then he just ran off into the jungle.

Emma: Weird, but we are all here, so let's go.

They grab their packs and walk to the jungle entrance.

Flash

Charlie: Jack is on his way. How is she?

Mercedes: I think she's getting better.

Claire: Jack said stress could cause a false labor.

Charlie: Okay, so you are sure you're alright?

Claire: Yeah I think I can walk from here.

Charlie and Mercedes help Claire from the floor.

Mercedes turned to walk but a man was standing there.

Ethan: Hello.

Charlie: Ethan what are you doing here? Where's Jack?

Claire expressed a scared look as Charlie stepped in front of her. Mercedes grabbed her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Quinn was carrying her pack along with the rest of her group. She began to think about all the good people she had in her life.

-Flash Back-

Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel were in a car. Quinn was driving.

Rachel: Its right here.

Rachel pointed to a small home.

Rachel: Thanks see you girls Monday.

Quinn: Bye Rachel.

Mercedes: See ya.

Quinn Watch Rachel walk to her door and open it then she drove away.

Quinn: Thanks for inviting me today.

Mercedes: Of course Quinn you are our friend.

Quinn: Yeah but with all the drama that happened the past years, it finally feels like you guys accept me.

Mercedes: I always accepted you Quinn; you were just too blind to see it.

Quinn: You are a great friend.

Mercedes: Thanks so are you.

Quinn: I just want you to promise me that we will be good friends no matter what happens.

Mercedes: Yeah.

Quinn: Thank you.

Quinn stopped the car.

Mercedes: Bye Quinn.

Quinn: Bye Mercedes.

-End Flash Back-

Quinn smiled at the memory but she soon realized that she had wondered off from the group. She took a few steps hoping to see them.

Quinn: Guys?

No one answered.

Quinn: Hello?

Still no response. She took some more steps until she came out into a clearing. There was some discarded bags and a bunch of foot prints. (They must have gone this way). She took just a few more steps when she noticed a foot on the ground. Quinn's eyes grew wider, worried about who is behind that bush. She moved closer.

Quinn gasps and kneels down to Mercedes' body. Her eyes are open but she's not breathing. And her neck looked all bruised.

Quinn: No, no, no Mercedes!

She gave no response.

Quinn thought back on how to check a pulse. Quinn brought two fingers to Mercedes' neck. She looked but couldn't find one. She started to cry.

Quinn: Help! Help, please!

Quinn's throat became sore because of the yelling and the sadness she felt


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Sam was having a hard time keeping up with the group. He had to carry his and Mercedes' bags, which had two times the amount than anyone else. Some people offered to take some bags for him but he was determined to get to the caves as soon as possible.

Rachel: I'm really worried about Finn; I wish we had waited for him.

Kurt: I think he'll be fine Rachel.

Puck: Yeah my girl is there. She'll protect your boy.

Dave: I got a bad feeling about something.

Blaine: What is it?

Dave: Mr. Schue can we take a quick break?

Will: Yea, take five guys.

Dave looked around.

Dave: Some ones missing.

Rachel: What?

Artie: Have you guys seen Quinn?

Puck: No.

Kurt: When did you notice she was missing?

Artie: I thought she came back here to talk tp Rachel or something.

Sam: She has to be close by.

Blaine: Mr. Schue. We have a problem!

Will: What's up?

Artie: Quinn's missing!

Will: What?

Blaine: We don't see her anywhere.

Will: Alright, Kurt, Rachel stay here in case Quinn comes along and keep an eye on our bags, Puck and Blaine go west, Dave and Sam east, Artie come with me, she could have passed us by.

Quinn: Help! Help please!

Rachel: Or we could follow the screams.

Will: Puck Artie, Sam come with me. Everyone else stay with our bags.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Quinn stood up and stepped away from Mercedes' body. She couldn't look at her like that. Quinn fell to her knees in the middle of the clearing and held her hands to her chest as she cried.

The guys ran to her.

Artie: What's wrong?

Quinn was going to speak until she saw Sam's worried face and then she just cried harder. Quinn just pointed towards her body but she got up quickly so he wouldn't go to her.

Artie walked there first but as soon as he seen her he collapsed. Will looked and just put his hands on Artie's shoulders; Puck walked over and began to tear up.

Sam: (What's going on, I've never seen Puck cry before) Quinn?

Quinn kept crying in his shoulder.

Sam: Quinn!

He moved her away from his shoulder to look at her in the eyes.

Quinn tried not to look at Sam but she just couldn't help it.

Quinn: Sam… I'm sorry…I

Sam let go of Quinn and ran to where the guys were. When he saw her body he felt a pain in his chest. His eyes began to water and his knees gave out on him. He fell to the floor crying. Will went over to him speaking to Sam but Sam was in such a state of shock he couldn't hear him.

Will: Artie take Quinn and Puck back to Kurt and the others. Try and get all our bags to the caves. Then tell Jack about what happened and bring him back here.

Artie stayed on his knees thinking about Mercedes.

Will: Artie!

Artie snapped out of it: What?

Quinn walked over to Artie. Helped him up and pulled him across the clearing.

Quinn: We got it Mr. Schue.

Quinn picked up her bag and followed Artie and Puck.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Kurt: Do you guys think Quinn is okay?

Blaine: I hope so baby.

Blaine held Kurt's hand.

Dave: I just don't understand why would Quinn be screaming? What could have happened?

Rachel: We cannot rule out anything.

Blaine: Like the thing we heard the first night we were here.

Rachel: Yes and let's not forget the polar bear that Finn ran into.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Dave: You know I haven't told anyone but I really do believe Finn.

Kurt: What?

Dave: You weren't there when me and Artie found him. The scene, the trees and vines. The scene looked like an attack. And let's not forget the rumor of sawyer killing one of the polar bears when they got the radio back.

Just then Quinn, Artie, and Puck, came walking up.

Rachel: What's wrong? Are you alright?

Quinn stopped crying by now but there was evidence that she had been, that they all had been.

Kurt: What's going on?

No one wanted to say anything. Puck walked up to Kurt and hugged him and began crying. Kurt was surprised. He just stood there shocked.

Quinn: I found Mercedes dead, in the jungle.

Kurt: What?

Blaine: Are you sure?

Quinn nodded her head.

Kurt then wrapped his arms around Puck. He cried. Everyone stood still speechless.

Artie: Mr. Schue needs us to take the bags to the caves and to bring Jack back here.

Puck: Listen I know this is a shock to everyone but we need this done.

Dave: I got Mr. Schue's extra.

Blaine: Artie, I'll split Sam's luggage with you.

Kurt: Who's gonna take Mercedes' bags.

Quinn: We all will.

They gathered the bags and struggled toward the caves.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Sam was sitting on the ground with Mercedes' head on his lap. Will was a few feet away watching Sam and the jungle around him. He knew for a fact that Mercedes was murdered. He was confident that the rest of his students were safe because they were together.

Will: Listen Sam I loved Mercedes like a daughter. And It hurts me so much to know she's gone but we need to be carful out here.

Sam: I can't believe she's gone.

Flash

The first group was close to the caves.

Jack: Where's Claire!

Artie dropped his bags and got to Jack first.

Artie: Jack we have an emergency.

Hurly: Dude I already took care of it.

Rachel: What do you mean?

Hurly: Jack already knows that Ethan is an other and took Claire.

Puck: No that's not it, we found…

Everyone was on the verge of breaking down.

Puck: We found Mercedes dead.

Quinn: I think someone broke her neck.

Blaine: If that guy, Ethan, took Claire and Mercedes was on her way to see Claire then Ethan must have killed Mercedes.

John: But Charlie was with Claire too.

Kurt: We didn't see anyone else.

Jack: We got to go after him.

John: Bonne and I will help you.

Kate: And I'm going with you.

Dave: Wait, we need help with Mercedes.

Hurly: I'll round up who I can. And we'll help you.

Kurt: Thank you.

Quinn: Why don't you guys go back Rachel and I will walk out the others when they get here.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Will stayed on the ground legs crossed staring at Sam who was standing up staring at the sky.

Sam: I know you think it would be safer if we went to the caves but I just can't leave Mercedes out here like this.

Will: I understand, we don't have to leave.

The guys walked into the clearing.

Will: What are you guys doing here?

Kurt: The girls are gonna come back with the others and some help.

Will: got up and had the guys huddle while Sam was taking a glance at Mercedes.

Will: Listen we know Mercedes was murdered but we don't know where this guy is so I want everyone to stay together and stay safe.

The guys nodded.

Quinn and Rachel sat on some rocks waiting for the others.

Hurly: When you girls are ready the help is waiting.

Quinn: Thanks.

Hurly walks away.

Shannon: I am so sorry If you guys need anything.

Rachel: Thank you but we're fine.

Shannon walks away leaving them alone.

Rachel: This can't be happning.

Quinn: This whole thing just feels like a dream, I just keep thinking, Mercedes is gone, but I can't fully believe it.

Rachel: I just wish we were home, I want to just run to my room and cry into my pillow, but I can't and it bothers me.

A few minutes pass by.

Rachel: I'm thirsty.

Quinn pulled out a water bottle and tossed it to Rachel.

Rachel: Thanks.

They heard commotion going on near the entrance and wondered what was going on.

Emma: Will?

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other.

Rachel: Here we go.

Rachel and Quinn stand up and walk over to the group.

Quinn: We have some bad news.

The group all had worried looks on their faces.


End file.
